Naruto, wielder of Mjolnir
by Ghost Knightmare
Summary: After a terrible event that followed his sister birth, Naruto discovered an ancient weapon that was long since forgotten and lost from before the Rikudou Sennin time. With this new power will he be able to change his fate or will he succumb to it like all others. pairings undecided. minor crossover. rated M just to be safe.


Konohagakure, a beautiful place that existed in the middle of a great forest, out of the 5 great villages, it is said to be one of the strongest to date if not thee strongest village. it was the evening of the ever peaceful yet dangerous village. One figure could be seen running down the busy street excitedly, he had a blond sun-kissed hair, striking blue eyes, and currently had a grin that can brighten anyone day. Who wouldn't be excited to know that you will become an older brother in just a few boy has a special talent that was rare to have as a shinobi, he could sense things five kilometers away from him in all directions, he had the ability as a sensor nin. His chakra level was way higher than a boy his age should contain, it was right below a genins' level, and was average to academy boy was non other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the current leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, and his currently pregnant wife Kushina Uzumaki.

At the age of six, as smart as he was compared to the rest of his peers, he did not understand the process of child birth. So when he asked to attend the ceremony for his little sister or brother, he was unfortunately denied the request. So with nothing else better to do other than wait,so he made his way across the village,of course being supervised by an anbu who was assigned to protect the Namikaze heir. He was currently on his way to tell the news to one of his best friends that was the same age as him. He made his way to the Uchiha compound passing the guard that gave him a disgruntled look but otherwise let him through. He entered the clan compound and ran all the way to the main house, when he got there he saw the person who he was looking sitting on a porch holding a moving bundle in his arm.

"Itachi-kun" Yelled the vibrant blond.

Itachi looked up too see Naruto coming towards him, surprising him slightly as he wasn't expecting a visit today. he waited till Naruto came to a complete stop before he began to speak.

"Naru-kun, what are you doing here?" questioned Itachi. Both Itachi and Naruto was considered prodigies amongst their peers. At the age of six, both boys was strong enough to take on a genin squad when they fought together, this was proven when three fresh out of the academy genin tried to bully them because of the popularity those two boys held in the village. Lets just say, it didn't end well for the genin.

Naruto ignored the question or choose not to answer it as he was trying to see what Itachi was holding in his arm. Itachi smiled lightly at Naruto curiosity before leaning forward to show Naruto his new baby brother that was born a few months ago.

"who's that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised, you didn't meet him sooner, this is my little brother, His name is Sasuke." Itachi told Naruto, giving him a small smile, "now can you answer my question about what you are doing here, you know my father doesn't like outsiders right?"

Knowing that the only reason Naruto got passed the guard was because of who he was. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he nearly forgot the whole reason why he was there.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" Naruto shouted, his face going a little red in excitement. Itachi face took on an astonished look as just like with Naruto, Kushinas' pregnancy was a well kept secret that only a few people in the village knew about.

"Naru-kun, I know you're excited and honestly I'm excited for you, but can you bring your voice down or else you will wake Sasuke up." Itachi said in a hushed voice, Naruto looked sheepish accidentally forgetting about the sleeping baby in front of him.

With that, the two of them stayed silent for a few minutes as Naruto sat right beside Itachi while looking into the sky. A lot was on Naruto mind, like the responsibilities that he needs to take to be a good older brother, he has yet to find out the gender of his little sibling but it didn't matter to him as he will be the best he can be. Naruto face took on a solemn look as he continued starring at the sky.

"hey Itachi?" Naruto started again in a low voice after 5 minutes of silence.

"hmm?" Itachis' eyebrow rose in the lack of honorific Naruto usually says in his name.

"Do you get the feeling that somethings bad is going to happen today" Itachis' eyes widen, now that question surprised Itachi greatly, he thought he was the only one that can feel this ominous feeling today.

"I'm sure whatever it is will blow pass, you should stay indoors early today just in-case." Itachi said trying to reassure Naruto. Naruto gave Itachi a look before showing of his grin again.

"Yeah you're right, this is suppose to be a good day for me, Ill see you later Itachi-kun" and with that Naruto made his way to the Sarutobi clan as both his parents was gone and the Sarutobis was like his second home.

As he ran through the village, the villagers he passed gave him a happy smile as he was adored by the villagers. Naruto still had so much innocence in him that he can make anyone day happy with just a smile, plus it also help immensely that he was the Fourths' son. When he got the compound, he was greeted by the previous Hokage otherwise known as Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"why hello, Naruto-kun, aren't you full of energy today." Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto hugged his waist.

"of course Jiji, why wouldn't I be happy knowing what today was" Naruto exclaimed looking up at him with his wide round eyes. The third Hokage chuckled as Naruto excited body grabbed his hand and guided him inside the house.

"Where's Biwako-obaa at?" questioned Naruto not seeing her around. Hiruzen chuckled and decided to answer to sate young Narutos' curiosity.

"she currently with you Tou-san and Kaa-san monitoring your Kaa-san pregnancy." Narutos' eyes got wide before he asked his grandfather figure a question

"Do you know if its a boy or girl?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto-kun, you will having a little baby sister from what i heard." and with that Naruto started bombarding him with questions.

"when will i be able so see her! does she look more like Kaa-san or Tou-san! oh, can i hold her when I see her! What's her name! Does she..." Hiruzen had to cover Naruto mouth as he had a feeling the questions will keep on coming.

"Naruto calm down, yes, you will be able to see her tomorrow, no, i don't know what she looks like as she has yet to be born,her name is Mito, and the last one is up to your parents to decide when we go visit tomorrow." Hiruzen answered all the question to the best of his abilities. Naruto had looked down for a second contemplating something before looking up with determination in his eyes.

"Jiji, can you train me to be a Shinobi so that I can protect her." begged Naruto, Hiruzen was slightly surprised but had suspected something like this would happen.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm afraid I can't do that. You're body is way too young to begin with and even if I could, I highly doubt your parents would allow that to happen. The road to a Shinobi isn't easy, you still have a child hood to live through, enjoy it as best as you can." Hiruzen said looking down at the solemn boy.

"but Kakashi..."before Naruto can begin, the old man interrupted Naruto.

"Kakashi, was a special case, he grew up during war time and we was forced to draft talented kids at a young age. Because of that, he didn't have a good childhood if none at all. It took a lot of time to get Kakashi to open up and even then he had to go through a dramatic experience to change his views and get to where he is at now."

"we don't want to put that kind of stress on anyone when we don't have to. Besides I'm sure you would want to spend as much time with your family as you can, you wouldn't be able to do that if you were always busy." Naruto nodded his head and understanding even though he was disappointed. Sarutobi, seeing the disappointment in his eyes added one more to it.

"how about this, when you reach the age of six I will start showing how to use your chakra, most children don't get to be taught that till the age of eight, deal?" Hiruzen said smiling, that had got Naruto back to his mood as once again he was cheesing.

"Deal!" he exclaimed.

"Now, why don't we eat some dinner and after I will tuck you into bed for the big day tomorrow" Hiruzen was about to finish until when he saw Naruto had a pout on his face at the last comment.(remember he's only four, so he will go through a lot of mood swings real quickly)

'Remember the quicker you go to bed the quicker you will be able to see your little sister" he quickly added and that did it, Naruto face immediately changed to his happy grin before he skipped off to the dining room, all Hiruzen can do was chuckle at Naruto randomness before he too followed suit.

meanwhile outside the clan compound we find three mysterious shinobi scooping the compound out as they quickly yet silently killed the guard that was assigned to protect Naruto. All three of them was dressed the same wearing a jounin vest on and what looked like a musical note on their hitai-ate.

"It seems like our target decided to rest in there, it will make this mission a lot harder than it needs to be." said the one in the middle that looks to be the leader of the group.

"what do you mean rat, it looks simple enough, its just a grab and go mission right?" question another one to the right of him.

"Shark, don't be a fool, if you was paying attention to your history books, you would know that his current care taker was the previous Hokage" reprimanded the last one. the one code named shark look at the last one and scoffed.

"Please, he may be powerful back then, but look at him now, he is about to croak any second." he chuckled. Rat rolled his eyes at his comrades arrogance.

"You should listen to Jackal, Shark, he maybe old but that doesn't mean he's weak, it's attitudes like that, that gets fresh newbies like you killed on their first mission." That had shut Shark up as he look away.

Rat continued to narrow his eyes at the compound in thought. Being the leader of this group he was given full details on the mission, for some reason Orochimaru wanted the son of the fourth Hokage. Orochimaru had just recently built a hidden village that is currently under the radar from the rest of the great villages. This so happened to be the very first mission he sent labeling this a S-rank because of the risks involved. For one, they couldn't be captured or killed or even spotted for that matter as that will toss out the element of surprise when he finally does reveal his village to the world, and as of right now, it doesn't have enough man power to pose a threat to anyone. Another huge risk is that there mission is to capture the Fourth son alive, that take priority above anything else. Now normally trying to kidnap his son would be just plain suicide, but it felt like Orochimaru had knowledge over everything. He had told him that today would be special and would have the best opportunity to strike.

For some reason, he had taken an interest in this kid, not because he was the fourth son, oh no, that was just a bonus,no he was interested in the Uzumaki blood that flowed through his veins. He was mumbling something about the Uzumaki longevity and something about it being a ingredient to eternal life, he wasn't sure as he wasn't paying attention to Orochimaru quirks. Either way Orochimaru has been right so far as there was something that kept the boy away from seeing his parents. His last order was to strike when the time was right, he mentioned the signal to initiate the plan would be a distraction so big that he wouldn't miss it. how Orochimaru know about this distraction or who would cause it, he had no clue but hopefully this distraction would be enough to make the third Hokage take action so that the boy would be right for the pickings. so now, all they had to do was play the waiting game but what he didn't realize that his group wasn't the only one in the area nor was his group the only ones that had plans for the boy as on the other side of the compound was another group plotting.

camping on the other side of this compound was three Iwa nins all with scowls on their face. It had took a lot of work sneaking into this village as that blasted barrier that surrounded the village was no help. Their leader, the Tsuchikage, gave them a S-rank mission, the assassination of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. As much as they feared the Kiiroi Senkō, they feared a second coming of that even more, they was NOT gonna have two generations of the yellow flash just annihilating armies. and for that reason Onoki had sent three ANBU that doesn't have their hitai-ate or any other resemblance that would cannot them to Iwa. this was an under ground mission meaning failure meant death by an upgraded cyanide pill they had stored in their mouth. not only will it instantly kill them, it will also turn their brains to mush. As much as they wanted the boy dead, the was not going to risk going to another one-sided war because of it.

Normally they wouldn't try to captured the kid as he was basically untouchable but today had been something different. This particular team didn't just recently get this mission, they had been in this village for eight months now posing as civilians with well working jobs and friends. and everyday for the past 8 months, they had been carefully watching the kid but with no luck. This brat was ALWAYS guarded or in his family house that was protected by so many seals that they had a better chance killing the guards in broad day light than to pass through that. but at last, the day has finally come where the security around the kid was lax and his parents was no where in sight. Today was going so smoothly for them, until it happened, the little fucker decided to rest in the Sarutobi household guarded by the second strongest ninja in this village. But they couldn't go back now, they have the feeling this would be the best and only time to strike. So they came up with the only solution they can think of, strike when everyones asleep, kill the boy, and take the cyanide pill because heavens knows they wasn't going to make it out of there alive, this literally was a suicide or sacrificial mission. But it didn't matter to them, they would do anything to stop the second flash to come, they were ANBU for a reason so technically they didn't exist anyways. So for now, all they can do is play the waiting game and strike when everyone's guard is low...

**(warning this part will play out exactly like shippuden, so feel free to skip ahead if you feel like it to my next message where things change)**

"WAHHHH! IT HURTS!" deep within Konohas' forest, there is a secret cave only known to a select few. Within the sealed covered cave a women was in labor in the process of giving birth. The women wasn't alone as she had her husband an old lady a medic nin and and Anbu whom was guarding the area. This women so happens to be Uzumaki Kushina who was giving birth to her second child. Currently the old women, Biwako, was helping deliver the baby and basically telling Minato to man up. Minato was keeping his hand contact to the seal or else the Kyuubi could brake free. This time the Kyuubi was striking with even more ferocity than he did with Naruto trying to break free making Kushinas' pregnancy that much harder.

As Minato was encouraging her whispering sweet words to her, a man wearing a mask appeared outside the cave with a bunch of dead Anbu that was guarding it.

"You can do it Kushina!" yelled minato as he kept the Kyuubi at bay.

"OOOOHHHH!" with one final push the baby was out and alive. Minato started crying happily while laughing as he got to father a second child this time a girl. he let Biwako handle the baby as he was telling Kushina to exert full control over the Kyuubi to finally end this, when he heard cries of pain and body falling. He looked up and shocked to see a man a mask holding his daughter in a threatening position.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato...step away from the host... if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer." the masked man demanded from the Kage leveled shinobi. Minato was in wonder on how he broke through the barrier he had set up, in his distraction he had let go of Kushina, which the fox took advantage of and started attacking the seal with vengeance. as he was prepared to go back to the sealing the man spoke again.

"I said step away from the host, or do you not care about your daughters' life" Minato was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"hold on, just calm down" minato pleaded.

"I'm perfectly calm," the man joked, "You should take your own advice" he said as he tossed the child in the air preparing to kill her. Minato took advantage over the situation and used the yellow flash technique to grab his daughter away from the man. as he held her he noticed explosive tags going off, and with a split decision he flashed to a cottage while ripping the bundle off his daughter before dashing out as the cottage blew up, he did all of that in a single second. "he forced me to use the flying thunder god technique to separate us" Minato thought as he flashed to his house and settled Mito down.

Kushina was transferred to a rocky terrain as her whole body was covered by seals that extended outwards. After the man explained his plans to her, he showed her the Sharingan which was meant for the Kyuubi as he took control of it. With a single roar the Kyuubi broke free of his restraints and broke out to the real world. the masked man chuckled as he was about to take the kyuubi to destroy the village but noticed with surprise that Kushina was still alive albeit barely.

"well, its only fitting for the nine-tails to kill his former host" he chuckled at the irony of this situation. With a simple command, the Kyuubi raised his paws and slammed it down at Kushina location creating dust clouds around the location. Both the Kyuubi and the masked man noticed that the intended target escaped as they saw her in the fourth arms a few distance away before they teleported off.

"oh well, on to the leaf" he thought as his plan of destroying the village was coming into fruition, and with that thought he the tailed beast disappeared from the area.

It was a very peaceful night in the village that is known as Konoha. The millions of stars that shined brightly on this village, civilians were in there going asleep if not asleep already, some shinobi doing night patrol for any active crimes going on, the nine tails appearing in the middle of the village in a rage of fury, the sound of the hummin...wait...what. Before anyone can even begin to comprehend on what was going on, the nine tails sent out a beastly roar that sent the surrounding people flying and woke up the entire village.

**(A.N. Now here its where it defers from the main story, so you can look now)**

**-10 minutes before Kyuubi appearance**

The Iwa team got there equipment set as they prepared their long awaited mission. They could not believe how lucky there were. As soon as the boy had went to sleep, the third Hokage had to feel in for the fourth, where ever he was at, at the Hokages' tower, so he had left the boy with a few more ANBU guards to protect him. they had rather deal with a squad of ANBU any day than to face the third Hokage.

With one final nod from the commander, they had easily sneaked inside the clan compound from the east. For some reason the security had been especially lax today, oh well, who was they to complain. as easy as it was to get into the compound, getting inside the main house would be at least 10 times more harder. they couldn't be caught yet or else they would never reach the boy before killing themselves.

It seemed like there where three teams of ANBU that guarded the house, lucky, none of them was a sensor or this mission wouldn't end up in their favor. Plus it might of had something to do with how arrogant and relax this village had become. With the fourth leading this village, most of these shinobi felt untouchable inside their village. Honestly, Iwa would never allow such a humiliation to happen to the village, from what they seen, the civilian council had gained too much power under their belt.

The leader of this squad stop his train of thoughts. he was getting too side tracked and knew he had to have complete focus on their last mission. looking around a building he saw an opening that the guards had that would allow them to sneak inside the main house, but the timing would have to be perfect. Not only that, but a good distraction would need to be placed for this to go successfully, meaning, one of them would have to take one for the team while the other two kill the boy before they would realize what was going on.

Apparently his other two teammates had the same mind set from the looks they was giving him. They knew the hardest part of this operation was about to commence. The third member of the team volunteered be the sacrifice needed in order to get into the building. With that, he took a deep breath and opened up his vest to reveal a shit load of explosive tags. he looked at his team one last time as he was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. As soon as he was about to go out there, something big happen, something really big that was in the form of a huge roar.

Everyone had looked towards the center of the village, to see something that shocked them to the core, the Kyuubi tearing the village apart. Before the Iwa team could get there thought process across 8 out of the 9 ANBU that was guarding the kid shunshin out of the compound to help defend the village. The last ANBU went inside the house to get the kid and what they guessed to put him in a safe and secure area, they was not gonna let that happen. Kami, must of been smiling on them today in order for this once in a life time chance to happen. Hell with any luck, they probably wouldn't even have to commit suicide because of all the commotion the Kyuubi was causing. They each looked at each other and grinned under their mask and without a single signal or word, they stormed the house

-.10 minutes before Kyuubi appearance

this had to be one of the most boring mission they had ever been on. For the life of them they couldn't figure out what this distraction was suppose to be, had it pass already without them knowing it, was it when the third decided to go off somewhere leaving more guards. They didn't know, hell, Jackal and Shark was even playing Uno with each other, talk about unprofessional. Rat didn't even know where they got the cards from for crying out loud. If it wasn't for the fact that they was hiding undercover, Rat would have snatched and burned the cards in their face, this was frustrating as hell he didn't want to be the only one to suffer.

Not only that, he still had to figure out how to get the kid out of there without getting caught. Was he the only one taking this mission seriously? He probably would have to...

"Uno" Yeah he probably would have to Uno the first guard and...DAMMIT. Rat turned towards them and gave them the worst glare he could ever muster.

"would you two at least act like your on a fucking S-ranked mission." he whispered harshly while the other two at least had the decency to look sheepish.

Damn, he seriously had to question if they was Jounin level ninja, from the way they was acting he rather had a team of nervous genin, at least they would have been to nervous to do anything but listen. shaking his head, he looked back towards the compound, you know what, screw it. He did not see a distraction coming anytime soon and the Hokage left the boy so this would be the best opportunity to do anything.

"Lets move" the two behind him immediately put the card away and gained hardened looks of a warrior, maybe he should give them a little more credit. They took off into the west side of the clan compound but didn't get very far. They must of had the worst luck seeing how the west side looked the most guarded, it probably had something to do with the main house being the closest to it. guarding the west entrance was 3 ANBU that was watching the place like a hawk, every once in a while one of them would scout the surrounding area to make sure. Oh well, this is one of the reason they had jackal with them, he specialized in things like this after all, he was a genjutsu specialist.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)" Jackal whisper and immediately the other two charged as the genjutsu took affect. The ANBU didn't know what happened to them, it was a quite night for them while guarding a small innocent boy, being attacked was the last thing on their mind. They was only alert out of protocol, so when their field of vision just went so dark they couldn't even see their hands. They also knew that something was terribly wrong when soon after their throat was sliced before they could give off any warning signals to the other anbu team.

Rat swiped his Tanto, cleaning the blood off of it while Shark put away his blooded kunai, there was no turning back now. As they had charged the blinded ANBU, Shark threw a kunai at the ANBU neck while going after another one, while Rat went straight after the last one. The only reason they got away with it was because they caught them off guard. Like they say even a Kage can get killed by a genin if he wasn't prepared for it.

They entered the west block and silently traveled dodging some sarutobi members that haven't went to sleep yet. They was on a time limit now that they killed those guards as sooner or later someone was going to find something strange about why an ANBU team didn't check in yet and go investigate.

When they finally got to the main house, they hid behind a dumpster after spotting three ANBU squads guarding the area. "this is going to be more difficult than i thought" Rat thought as he watched them patrol the area. Killing Three ANBU was easy as it took less time and wouldn't alert anyone but going against 9 is just plain suicide. Rat was about to tell the other two a new form of strategy until he caught something on the corner of his eyes.

Another team of ANBU just in-case there would be an ambush needed? no they way they was moving seemed like they was trying to keep out of sight of those three ANBU squad also. Another major hint was that they didn't a single hiati-ite on. Could they be here for the boy too? Was this the distraction lord Orochimaru was talking about? there was too many variables as to why that team of ANBU was there.

Before he could question it any further he seen one of the ANBU open up his vest reveal hundreds of explosive seals. "Shit, is he going to do what I think he is" He questioned wide eyed, by this time his other two teammates caught on to what he was looking at two and stared wide eyed at this whole scene available to them.

Now that he thought about it, this could be the distraction he needed to get passed the ANBU squad. He signaled his partners the new plan, then waited for the magic to happen. Just as the ANBU they saw was about to move, everyone heard a large roar, that shook some of the buildings. 'what the hell was that' they thought while looking towards the direction it came from and what they saw shocked them to the core, the nine tails and all its might was using the village as a playground.

They looked back towards the house just in time to see eight ANBU shushin out of the compound while the last one went in.

"Shit, this got to have been the distraction lord Orochimaru was talking about" said Jackal. How the hell did he know that the fucking Kyuubi would appear out of nowhere. The conversation about the subject would have continued but they noticed the other team take off into the house at full speed.

"Lets move" Rat shouted as they to took off. Whatever that other team had planned, it could not interfere with their goal. As they made there way inside, they was about to split up to find out where the kids room was at before they heard an explosion and what sounded like a window breaking from upstairs.

Looking outside they saw a wounded Anbu running away from the compound and the village with their mission over her shoulder, and he appeared to be unconscious. Following soon after was three anbu they had seen early, and judging by the way they was after her, that meant that there was no doubt that they too was after the fourths' legacy.

Without need to tell his comrades, they had taken off to capture the boy, the chase was on. They was so focused on their priority that they completely disregarded what was happening to Konoha, even the fact that the fox had disappear after awhile of being there.

'damn, why now?' thought the lone female anbu as she was getting chased by three mysterious nins. She was not planning on failing the mission of protecting Naruto. unfortunately he was unconscious due to a backlash of an explosion on of those ninja used. As she was in the room preparing to transfer Naruto to a shelter, they came out of nowhere breaking through the closed door and tossed a kunai with explosive seal on it.

Luckily from her experience and quick reflexes, she had time to grab a hold of Naruto while jumping out the as soon as the Kunai exploded. Unlucky they didn't come out unscathed as it had knocked the boy right out and her back was suffering second degree burn. At this point, she didn't know where to go, she couldn't take them on wounded as she was while caring a child, nor was she in the position to turn back to the village without getting caught. Her only option was to go deeper into the forest in hopes of losing them.

Tilting her head at the last second, she saw a kunai whizzed right pass her and embedded itself into a tree. Damn, she couldn't out run them forever and the cold wind was doing no justice to her burnt back. Why does this have to happen to her, if only she was more aware, she'd probably seen this coming. before she could think any further, she was tackled from the back, they had finally caught up from a twenty five minute chase out of the village at Jounin level speed.

As her body was tackled Naruto body flung away from her and rolled on the ground, waking him up from his unconscious state. Looking around Naruto was confused what was going on, this certainly wasn't Jiji house he was in nor was it his parents, in fact he wasn't in a house at all. Memories of getting picked up by Hawk-chan before a big explosion happened...

"NARUTO, RUN!" looking up fearfully, he saw Hawk on the ground, bleeding with a sword through her back, coughing up blood.

"R-run...d-don't stop" hawk said as the light in her eyes faded away, she was dead. before Naruto could process what happened, three ninja appeared before him.

"It seems like we got her, and look what we got here, I'd say mission accomplished" the leader of the group said while swirling around a kunai in his hand. Not wasting any time, he threw the kunai hard to the fear struck Naruto, he couldn't even move his little feet even if he wanted to, after all getting put in that position no matter any age is down right terrifying and to make matter worse he was only four.

Just when he thought it was over, he closed his eyes in tears at least wishing he could see his mom and dad again so that everything would be better. As strong as Naruto is at this age, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in hell against full fledged Jounin. He hated this feeling of being so helpless,

Cling, opening his eyes, he saw three more ninja he didn't recognize standing right in front of him.

"Shit, they was planning on killing the brat" Shark said as he glared at the three anbu masked ninja.

"Take the kid and go" Rat ordered to Jackal as he was primarily good at ambushing people and right now his talents would be best use for getting the kid to Orochimaru.

"Hai" Jackal said as he made his way to the scared stiff boy, but before he can get any further a ninja appeared before him with his sword drawn. Jackal had to make the split decision to raise his sword to protect himself. It seemed like they wasn't going to let them get away like that, oh well, he may of not of been as good as the other two, but he wasn't a Jounin for nothing. Beside, with the village still in scrabbles, they had plenty of time to kill these fools before taking the boy. Taking that as a signal the other two members of each team charged at each other.

Naruto was frozen as he watched the fully fledged ninja battle it out. He didn't know what to do, how did this happen to him, what should he even do. Remembering the last message Hawk-san gave him, he did the only thing he can do, run. He ran as fast as he can out of the battle. He didn't know which way he was going or the direction of the run, all his mind kept on thinking about was keep going forward.

forty-five minutes. That was how long he ran, never stopping he long lost, his legs was finally giving out on him, and he didn't know if anyone was chasing him anymore. To make matters worse, it had started raining on him. The trees became more dense as he traveled was it a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know, all he wanted to do was to get to his family and sleep cuddled up right between them in nice cozy bed. As he traveled further, he didn't notice how the forest became thicker and the trees became much more ominous. What he didn't realized, was that he had just entered a section of the forest that was labeled forbidden, this forest in particular was even more dangerous the the forest of death.

He was pissed, no he was furious on what transpired. This mission ended up a complete failure. He was the sole survivor of the battle that took place and he didn't come out unscathed, not at all. He could tell by the way he was breathing that he had a fractured rib if not multiple, had an open gash across the his side, and the way his vision blurred every once in a while and how much his head hurt, it was suspected he had also gained a concussion.

Not only that, he had to chase after the missing boy in this damn rain which made it several times more difficult to track him. It was only through sheer will power alone that kept him going to complete this mission. As wounded as he was, he could tell he was catching up to the just by tree hopping. He was too focused on catching up to the boy to noticed that the scenery around started to slowing change.

The wounded figure in question was the leader of the Iwa team. It had cost him his teammates in order to take down all three of those musical note wearing ninjas. With everyone in area dead, he buried the bodies using Retsudo Tenshō (Tearing Earth Turning Palm) just in case any tracker nin comes. They wouldn't be able to find the remains of all who participated in that death slightly, he could feel how close he was to his prey.

Miles away from the village was a dead tired Naruto. His little body couldn't go on much further and he could feel someone chasing him because of his abnormal sensing ability, and he knew he didn't have much time before he caught up.

His legs finally gave out as he stumbled down a steep hill in the forest. As he kept stumbling down, he noticed that at the end of the hill was a very deep gorge that you couldn't even see the bottom.

'Shit' Naruto swore in his mind as he couldn't stop himself from falling down. As he reached the edge, he remembered a chakra control exercise Itachi taught him. At the last second, he grabbed on the edge of the gorge with his chakra infused hands, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. The piece he grabbed on to crumbled off and with nothing to support his weight he fell down. and this was the very sight that the Iwa-nin stumbled into.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Was the last thing anyone heard as Naruto fell to what appeared to be his graveyard. The Iwa-nin reached the edge of the cliff and pared down to see nothing but the darkness that the night created for the ravine. he laid on the ground as the injuries was finally taking a toll on him. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face because he knew for sure that there was no way a six year old would be able to survive a drop like that. With the feeling of his mission being completed he rolled himself off the gorge as to leave no trace of anyone one being there. The last thing he felt before he died was the air rushing into his face, His body couldn't hold out anymore, he died before he could hit the ground.

* * *

**AN. I'm trying something new here since i believe there's only a select few naruto/thor crossover, and i had never read a single one of them so please don't come saying im copying off of such and such work.**

**Also updates will vary, it depends on my mood, leave a review or not, it will probably give me more motivation to continue this**

**and as for flamers since i guarantee there is gonna be some, flame as much as you desire. I will not delete any review because you guys will help me cook my meals**

**Peace GK out **


End file.
